The Reunion
by skyressshun
Summary: Six years after BEGA the groups have all gone their seperate ways, some getting married, some having kids, what happens when a reunion is organised will old feelings reignite? Few OC's but they'll just be for a marriage and kids.
1. Chapter 1

I let out a heavy groan of annoyance, what the hell was that noise? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out. I rolled over in my more than comfy bed pulling the thick silk covers up higher trapping in more heat and covering me all the more. The night before the heating had jammed and the warmth from the radiator had filled the room, all but cooking me. Seemed it had finally been shut off. Who did it? I didn't know.

I could hear another groan of annoyance; it wasn't quite as deep as mine and had a more feminine tone to it. I cracked open a tired eye wanting to snap it shut immediately, damn sun.

"Shut off the bloody alarm." I heard a snappy comment to me; I couldn't see the face of the voice. All I could see was a river of blond hair pooling out across the pillow on the other side of the bed. Then it clicked, that stupid noise was my alarm clock. Pushing myself around, I slammed the off button on the top of the alarm sighing in relief as the buzz cut out. I dropped back onto the bed and sighed grateful for the renewed silence. Maybe I could get a few more hours sleep. Before I could comprehend what to do my eyes started to drift shut on their own.

I could feel the welcoming hold of sleep taking me in its arms and rocking me back to blissful slumber. And all of it was gone in a matter of seconds by the loss of the ability to breathe. As soon as something hit my face I tried to raise my arms to bat it away but the covers were pulled so high that my arms were trapped. I choked for a few seconds before the shaking of my head managed to move the suffocating object from my face. I stared at what had landed on me not sure what to expect. I glared at what I saw before shifting my gaze over to the woman in my bed whose back was still facing me.

A pillow, really, I had almost choked on a pillow?

"What was that for?" I asked grabbing at the pillow and throwing it back over to her.

"You need to get up, you're staring work today, remember?" I mentally slapped myself at my forgetfulness. How the hell did I forget that? Why else would my alarm be on? Running a hand through my dishevelled hair I pushed myself up grunting as my fingers got caught in the lugs. I really needed a haircut.

Swinging my legs over the side of the double bed I pushed myself up stretching as I did, I could hear the cracks in my spine as I leant backwards pulling my stiff muscles. I let out a groan as I did; I had a weird obsession with making my joints crack. By the time I was thirty I could almost guarantee that I'd have bad arthritis. Righting myself I moved towards the door, the shower could wait for later I had to get the post first.

Leaving the room I closed the door softly behind, I'd have an earful if I woke her properly. She wasn't half grouchy when she was disturbed, but those kinds of traits are normal after three years of marriage and five of dating. I walked through the flat my eyes closed as I rubbed away the sleep, I didn't need to see where I was going. We had lived here for the past seven months and by now I knew how to navigate my way around the place with my eyes closed. Hell I could probably do it backwards.

Once I reopened my eyes I was in the small kitchen, not much was in here just a small circular table and the basics you'd find in a kitchen; small sink, fridge and a couple of cupboards. The kitchen was also where the front door was so naturally it was where the small mountain of letters was always located in the morning.

Scooping up the post I dropped into one of the two chairs placed around the table. I flicked through the different letters, nothing out of the norm. A few bills' that had to be paid, a couple of adverts for new restaurants, there were even a few letters from my team and of course the most annoying part of all...fan mail. In fact a large bulk of the letter wad was fan mail. It confused me slightly how they couldn't take the hint. I don't care about them. But that didn't confuse me nearly as much as the other thing did.

How did they know where I lived? We had moved four times in the past two years all because of fan girls and dare I say it even a few fan boys. Why had we moved because of them? Well we were kind of forced to after one camped outside our last flat and another chained themselves to the car when we were in the flat before that. We had to keep moving in case someone thought we were forcing them to do that.

It wouldn't look good if the famous bad-boy team were thought of forcing their fans to do stupid and sometimes degrading things. I had been trying over the past five years to rid us of that image. And it was working for the most part; I wasn't going to let some idiotic fans ruin all my hard work.

I had been sifting through the letters as I vented to myself mindlessly looking over the names then aiming for the bin in the far corner. I hadn't paid too much attention to them really but one did catch my eye.

The BBA, why were they sending me a letter?

I tore open the top of the letter and scanned it over quickly, looking for the lecture that I was sure was to come. The only time they mailed me was when a fan when too far and the police got involved. The old man always thought I had put the stupid kid up to whatever retarded stunt they had decided to pull off. But I couldn't find one. Puzzled I reread the letter. My eyes widened as I did.

Oh god. Please tell me I read it wrong.

A reunion.

**Just an idea I had, I had wanted to do a chaptered story for KaiXTala romance but never had an idea I thought was good enough. I finally decided**** to just try this which has been nagging at me for weeks. So please tell me if it was alright. Please read review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't looked at the clock on the wall for a good hour; I had focused all my energy on my pout. I hated reunions. From the countless hours I had spent in front of the TV I had learned one thing. Reunions caused drama, and drama caused hospital visits and police.

Leaning back in the chair I was seated in I screwed the letter up, creating a tiny ball. Leaning back all the more I balanced the chair on two legs, throwing the newly created ball up in the air and practicing my throwing and catching skills. I hadn't done too badly. Not missing it more than three times. I was so zoned out that I paid no heed to the steps coming down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I leant forwards at the half amused half annoyed voice. I grinned somewhat sheepishly to my wife.

"Playing catch" I answered not knowing what else to say.

"You're almost twenty-four Tala, grow up" I scowled at her tiny lecture, I was lucky; she couldn't half get going once she started. I had once had a three hour long lecture from her. She could talk more than Boris.

"I have grown up; I'm a head taller than you." I shot back bringing my arm up to cover my face at the soft slap she gave me as she passed.

"Shut up. Idiot" she mumbled to herself and I dropped back onto four legs wrapping my arms around her waist I gave her a squeeze.

"Yea, but I'm your idiot." I tried to make her smile and I had succeeded. A small smile crossed her fine features and I released her at the sight.

"So, tell me, why're you playing catch?" She asked me and I answered by throwing her the ball. She pulled it apart and scanned the contents. "Why're you playing catch with a letter about a reunion?" She sounded completely confused and I couldn't blame her.

"Because I don't like reunions"

"You've never been to one." She retorted and I thought quickly about what to say.

"Maybe but I have seen enough TV" obviously not believing me, hell I wouldn't have believed me. She dropped down on the spare chair.

"What's the real reason?" She asked her tone telling me I had to tell her the truth.

"It's nothing important, just something stupid." I tried averting my gaze from her. I could still feel it on me and sighed "I-I, it's because of Kai." I relented, it was the truth too it was because of Kai. But I had no idea why I didn't want to see him again. Every time I thought of calling him and arranging to meet up I got a knot in my stomach and I felt so sick I just wanted to go to bed and be left on my own. I wasn't like that with the others; I called them every week and arranged to meet up with them every month.

But with Kai, I didn't even know if he was seeing anyone. I knew he had a boyfriend about three or four years ago but I had no idea if he was still with him. For some reason I hoped he wasn't. I didn't know why, I did want him to be happy but every time I thought of him with someone I felt slightly angry at him and the guy he may or may not be with. It was very confusing. That feeling had only come about during the last tournament we attended. I had felt so angry watching him look at other guys.

"Look, I know you two haven't seen each other in a while but this reunion is the perfect opportunity for you two to get back in touch. Don't be such a baby, it's not like you're going on your own. I'll be coming too. The letter does say to bring your significant other and children." I stared at her, unsure about whether or not I should be happy about this. We didn't have children but I knew from Ian that a few of the others had quite a few. How the midget had found out I didn't know but I trusted his word. I thought about it for a moment, at least this way I could see if he was dating anyone. With that thought a smile came to my face and I nodded approvingly to myself.

"Alright, when is it?" I asked leaning back in my chair once more. I hadn't seen a date when I had glanced at the letter.

"Tomorrow"

The chair legs fell out from under me and I ended up in a heap on the floor.

"What? We just got the letter and it's for tomorrow?!" I couldn't stop my voice from rising; surely they should have sent it at least a week before the actual reunion?

"Shut up, you're going to give me a headache. Don't panic Tala, just go get ready for work; I'll handle everything for the reunion. It lasts a week so I'll have to pack a few things. I assume you'll be wearing something close to your last outfit from the tournament?" I thought about it briefly, I knew that the guys would probably be wearing something close to the last thing they were seen wearing, if not those same clothes so I nodded adding.

"Yea; and pack my clothes I last wore at the tournament, just in case." She smiled at me, understanding the slight weirdness that was me.

"Of course" she answered before hauling me to my feet and ushering me out of the room. I had to be out the door in less than an hour so I had to rush. Even I knew it gave someone a bad first impression if you turned up late on your first day of work.

0000

It was probably about half an hour later when I stepped from the shower drying myself with the towels I had brought with me. I had chosen blue, obviously, it was my favourite colour. People thought it was because of my eyes but to be honest I wasn't really sure why it was blue. But then again does anyone really know why they like what they do?

Wrapping the towel around my waist I left the bathroom, the mirror hanging on the wall steamed over making me unable to see myself anymore. With the back of my hand I wiped a line through the mirror leaving behind a streak of somewhat clearness. I knew when it dried it would leave behind a stain and that would annoy her immensely. She had always reminded me of Spencer in that way.

He was a bit obsessive when it came to cleanliness and would have a fit if we so much as placed our drinks down without a mat underneath. She was just like that.

I went back to our bedroom and searched for my hairbrush and gel. I may be older and going to work today but that didn't mean I wouldn't be wearing my trademark hairstyle. I hardly went a day without having my hair spiked up in the two devil horns. Even if it was just a lazy day around the house my hair would always be spiked up.

I made a small 'aha' sound once I found the missing items and dropped back down on the bed with them in my hand. Unscrewing the cap on the gel I left it open while I pulled out the numerous knots in my bright red hair. I couldn't count the amount of times over my life when I had been asked if I died my hair. I always found it a little stupid; a lot of people were ginger it wasn't like I was the only person with red hair. I was probably one of a few who had hair as bright as this but still.

I hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing and scraped the side of my face with the comb.

"Ah" I hissed slightly as I caught at the skin around my eye. Cursing to myself I rubbed at my face; that had better not leave a mark.

"What are you whining about?" She yelled through to me.

"I'm not whining, and it's your fault. Why'd you have to buy the world's sharpest brush?" I asked her cursing at the brush in my hand.

"If you don't like it stop using my comb" I didn't answer her back instead just pouting slightly I finished de-knotting the lugs in my hair.

I had never much liked how long my hair was when it was down, it reached past my shoulders. My friends would always tell me that if I hated it I should just have it cut but they didn't understand. My hair had to be a certain length for the horns to look as good as they did. My explanation of that did earn me a few comments from them. Mostly that I spent more time on my appearance than a girl; which was only mildly true.

What was wrong with caring about how you look? Nothing's wrong with it. Just cos I wasn't like Ian who's worn the same trousers for the past two years; they're actually the ones he wore at the first championship we had against the bladebreakers. I didn't have a problem with the trousers themselves but it was more that they were old, dirty and they still fit him. It's been almost ten years for Christ's sake.

I finally managed to remove the last troublesome knot and had started to try to gel my hair up it was quite easy, I had done it for years, but it always required a lot of my gel. I hated wasting it. I knew for sure that most of it would just be wiped off onto my hands.

0000

It took my no more than five minutes to finish gelling my hair properly. I examined myself in my wife's make-up mirror. I liked the small mirror. It hid any spots I had thanks to the small size of it. I checked my hair and gave a satisfied nod. It was good enough. I frowned, noticing the problem for the first time. Raising a hand I pulled at two small sections of my hair and pulled them out and down. How'd they get caught in the horns? I had no idea. I pulled so the two tendrils were hanging down before my eyes, finishing the look perfectly.

"Are you done yet Tala?" Jasmine yelled through to me, I could hear the TV had been turned on and Jeremy Kyle was blaring from it. She had an obsession with his show I swear, even on our anniversary it was always. 'Just five more minutes'

"Not quite. Why, what happened?" I shouted back through to her.

"You have to leave in twenty minutes. And I know how long it takes you to get dressed, so hurry."

"I'm not that bad that it'll take me twenty minutes" I whined back through to her.

"Must I remind you of the last time we went out for a dinner together? I was the one waiting for you. Correct me if I'm wrong but I always thought it was supposed to be the man waiting for his wife to finish dressing not the other way around."

"You only remember the times I hold you up, never the other way around. There have been a few times you've kept me waiting" I argued.

"Yeah, when?" She asked me and I couldn't answer, I had kind of hoped that she'd just accept my answer.

"I don't know; there must be a few times though."

"Well there's not, so just hurry up" pouting to myself I pushed myself up to my feet and started the search for what we had decided was office wear. A suit yeah me in a suit that'll look normal.

I searched my room for where I had thrown the clothes, I didn't like them. I was the first to admit they made me look a bit like a posh clown. But I had to wear them to keep the misses happy. Sometimes being married wasn't worth it.

I did find the stupid suit, tucked under the bed in a bundle. Who cares if they're wrinkled? It's not like they can fire me for it. Pulling out the clothes I shook them till they undid. The trousers were screwed up along with the shirt and the jacket. I laid them out on the bed and started to pull my shit over my head. My hair flicked ever so slightly when the shirt was pulled down over my hair. I smirked at that but carried on dressing myself. My trousers were irritating. They were slightly too big for me and I needed a belt for them. But apparently my normal belt wasn't proper for this kind of job so I had to use a boring black one. I didn't like belts that much, so I had sown it into the trouser material. I was quite proud of that, it was quite creative.

I pulled on my trousers and all but ran out of the room. I had no idea how long I had taken but I was sure it couldn't be long.

0000

I stopped just before I crashed into her in the kitchen.

"Well how did I do?" I asked, a smile on my face, I was sure I'd done well.

"Fifteen minutes." She answered and I grinning mentally punching the air. I knew it wouldn't take me that long. "Now, hurry up and go." She pushed me towards the door handing me a piece of toast and a briefcase. I never imagined myself as being one of those people who carried a briefcase. But alas I was now one.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before being pushed out the door. Which was promptly shut behind my back; I kicked at the door as I stalked down the metal hall that was outside our flat. I should have probably called for a Taxi, but I wasn't too bothered about that. Walking never hurt anyone.

I ran a hand down my face as a thought hit me. If being late on your first day gave a bad impression, what would not turning up on the second day and be missing for the following week?

I'm just guessing but I don't think I'll be keeping this job very long.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea what time I managed to make it to work; I also had no idea where I was supposed to be going. I know that any normal person would have just asked for directions but being raised by Boris meant I had far too much pride to allow myself to do that. So instead I just wandered blindly around the two coloured office halls, the walls a mixture of grey and dirty white.

It didn't look like a place fitting a famous beyblader but the wife insisted and as the loving husband I am I obliged to it.

That means that from now to when I'm fired I'll be working in a dingy office; there is a perk though, I'm the manager of the floor. Not too sure if that is a good thing but who cared? I had never worked as an office manager before. But I did have some experience in managing; I did have to lead the Demolition/Blitzkrieg boys. That wasn't half of an annoyance. I had to deal with Ian for most of my life he was worse than any of the idiots I'd have to deal with here.

I placed a hand on my stomach as it rumbled like mad. I had only had a piece of toast before leaving. I was used to not eating; when I was younger we were starved badly but now I had gotten too used to eating. It was almost annoying that that had happened. A buzzing in my trouser pocket startled me and I glanced down, more than slightly confused. I didn't think I had put my phone there.

Pulling it out I opened the text not bothering to see who it was. Only a handful of people had my number so it wasn't like there was a great chance it was someone other than the five people on my phones contacts.

'_Did you get the text from Mr Dickinson?'_ I stared at the message wondering who it was. Glancing up at the top of my screen I saw a name I hadn't seen for a while, Kai. Not sure what to do I stared at the screen, convinced I had read it wrong. But I knew I hadn't. So more nervous than any sane man should have been I texted back.

'_Yeah, I did, just this morning it came through. Why?'_ Pressing send I was instantly irritated. I could have just ended the conversation there but no I had to ask a question. No more than thirty seconds later I had my reply.

'_No reason, just wondering if I was going to be seeing you there. I haven't spoken to you in a while.'_ A small smile came to my lips without me even realising it was there; thankfully though no one was around to see.

'_Well, if you must know yes I am going. I'm bringing the wife too. Are you bringing anyone?'_ That question I was glad I sent. I had to know if he was still dating that guy.

'_Yeah, actually, I am. Believe it or not I'm bringing Brooklyn.'_ I stared at the screen in shock. Brooklyn, as in BEGA's Brooklyn! The insane boy who smiled way too much? This had to be a joke.

'_Brooklyn, that can't be the one I'm thinking of.'_

'_Yeah, it is, I know. I was a little surprised when he asked me out it was even worse when I agreed. But we've been together for about three months now. And it's going really well. No one would have ever thought this would happen six years ago.'_ I rolled my eyes as I read the message. The words 'no shit' coming to mind, I had always thought Kai hated Brooklyn.

Ignoring the weird feeling in my gut; I quickly texted him back.

'_What happened to the other guy from a few years ago?'_

'_Him, he's long gone. Got far too clingy for my liking, was talking about moving in and marriage. Come on, I was nineteen. I wasn't getting settled down at nineteen.'_ I smiled as I read the text; I had always known Kai had a fear of commitment. But his wasn't like most men who just don't want to be settled down. He'd been afraid of it since his dad ran out on him as a child.

'_I understand, so do you think that Brooklyn might be the one?'_ I had to ask that, I wasn't too sure why but presumed it was my natural curiosity.

'_I don't know, he's a guy and I like him. But it seems too early to tell.'_ I nodded to myself, well aware that he couldn't see me.

'_How about I ask that again tomorrow at the reunion when you're trying to explain to people as to why you're dating a guy who almost killed you.'_

'_Actually Tal, Mr Dickinson already knows, along with Brooklyn's team as well as the Blitzkrieg boys well minus one on the last one. And the others I don't particularly want to tell them. Brooklyn understands; I don't exactly want to tell the brat pack and their teams about my love life. It's not like I ever told them anything about my personal life in all the time we spent together. I don't even think I told them my real birthday'_ I openly laughed as I read the message.

'_Really, what date did you tell them?'_

'_I told them the twenty-first of April.'_ I stared at the message, trying to think if I was mistaken or not. Once I was sure I wasn't I text back.

'_That's the day we met'_

'_I'm impressed you remembered.'_

'_How could I not?'_ I could imagine him shrugging at my question

'_I don't know, I guess I just figured you wouldn't remember. After all it's not like it's the most important day alive I kind of thought only I would remember.'_ I shook my head and tutted

'_Oh, come on Kai, I've known you way too long for you to think that. Why else would I annoy you even more on that day when we were in the abbey?'_ I smiled to myself as I remembered the countless times over the years we spent in the abbey. I had always irritated him but on that day I would always want to infuriate him. Just to remind him that it's his fault he's stuck with me.

'_I always presumed that was an unconscious irritation on your part.'_

'_Oh Kai, I thought you knew me better than that. I'm disappointed.'_ The smile on my face was beginning to make my jaw hurt but I didn't care; I had missed talking to him. He was never the way he was with everyone else around me. The cold silent man everyone else knew was gone when we were together. I could hardly shut him up whenever we were alone. Especially during the last tournament when we shared a room.

We had countless, what I liked to call, girly chats at night before we went to sleep. I had missed them so much since the tournament ended, I couldn't imagine how much sleep I'd gained since they stopped. During the tournament I was lucky to get an hour.

'_Well I haven't spoken to you for years, I doubt you know me as well as you did and the same can be said for you. Who knows how much you've changed over the years.'_

'_I haven't changed too much, I don't think, I like to think I'm still the annoying Tala you love.'_

'_Who ever said I loved you, I was stuck with you.'_ I smirked

'_You didn't have to say it, I knew, whenever we were younger you were the only one I trusted. You're still the only person I trust fully. And I know that I'm the only one you trust fully. If that doesn't count as love what does?'_

'_I'll admit that you're the only person I fully trust but does this mean that you trust me more than your wife?'_ I thought about it for a moment and the answer confused me.

'_Yea, it does.'_ I had always thought that the one who you were supposed to be able to tell everything to, to trust completely was your better half. But, she didn't even know about the abbey. She didn't know my parents were dead; all she knew was that I didn't see them anymore. That wasn't what was supposed to happen in a marriage.

'_I guess I should feel lucky'_

'_Yeah you should'_ I could hear him laughing at that, just like I was. Not knowing why and really not wanting to I glanced at the clock on my phone seeing I had lost ten minutes. I was practically late. '_Kai, I've got to go, I'll text you later I'm going to be late for work.'_

'_You better text me when you get the chance, I don't want to have to wait years for another word from you.'_

'_I will; bye'_

'_Bye, X'_ I don't know why but that small X at the end of his reply made my smile grow all the more. I shook my head to stop myself dwelling on that fact and placed my phone in my pocket. Smiling still I walked down the hall, hoping that I wouldn't get sacked on my first day. I was also hoping that I'd get a text from Kai during work, nothing long just a little something to make me smile.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

I was seated behind the grey desk in my grey room sitting in my grey chair staring bored at the grey background of the computer screen. What was with this place and grey? I had my feet rested against the desk top leaning back in the chair slouched down, yawning to myself trying to stay awake. I blinked as I thought back to the previous few minutes; my new boss was an absolute weirdo.

He had his hair greased so much it seemed to be plastered to his head parted down the middle and showing his grey roots. The small fat man had a stubble beard a mix of white and black making it look like salt and pepper on a piece of wrinkled leather. His skin was badly skin damaged and age spots were evident. He was clearly a man who liked a sunbed.

I had just been yelled at by the leather man who called it a disgrace that children these days saw being late and lazy as an acceptable thing. I had wanted to snort at him and give him an example on how he was far lazier than I was. True I was late but I had been talking to Kai, and true I was slightly lazy but I believe that after the life I'd had I deserved to be a bit lazy. Besides I was not a child.

I think that had insulted me the most out of everything he had lectured me with. I was an adult, just cos he could remember the war didn't mean I was a child. He had even left muttering about not taking on children who had never heard the word work before. That was very insulting too. I already hated my boss, and I had only known him less than half an hour. If he wanted lazy, I could show him lazy. Leaning back in my chair I sighed out in annoyance, I just wanted to go home. No forget that, I wanted to speak to Kai.

As though on cue my phone vibrated, my heart picked up its pace slightly as I reached for my phone. My breath hitched as I opened up my messages.

'_Hi love, how's your first day of work going. So proud of you for actually going, I was convinced you'd skip out on it. Stay there for the whole day and I'll do all the housework when you come back'_ I sighed in annoyance, I had hoped for Kai but it was just the wife. I was almost angry at her for calling. But then it hit me, no housework, I hated housework. It was boring. I could get out of that. Smiling I texted back, not doing what I had done to Kai and continued the conversation I stopped it immediately.

'_Alright, bye, X'_ I placed my phone back into my pocket and leaned forwards in my chair, trying to think about what I should do. I should probably do some work but I had no idea what my job entailed. All I knew was this is my office. Sitting straight in my chair I slumped forwards; today was going to be long and boring, I could tell.

0000

To pass the time till the end of the day I had become fixated on watching the clock that hung over the door. That clock, too, was grey. I was beginning to think the guy who worked here liked grey a little too much. Seriously, how could this not hurt his eyes? I'd have to bring in some colour from home. This place was starting to remind me of the abbey too much.

My phone vibrated once more today, and unlike earlier I didn't get my hopes up, I'd only end up being let down again. Pressing the button that showed me my new message the smile I had been fighting won and spread across my face. Finally, Kai had texted.

'_Hey Tal, are you doing anything?'_

'_No, just bored waiting for this pain of a day to be over so I can go back to bed.'_ I answered as I ran a hand through the back of my head; I wasn't going to ruin my hair.

'_Where are you working, I came to your city to see Bryan, if you're close by I'll drop in and see you.'_ I didn't know why but my heart picked up slightly at that.

'_I'm on Orgreave Way, that stupid building that's painted grey. You can't miss it. I'll be waiting just say you're here to see me and they should let you in'_ I texted back sending it to him as fast as I could, I was excited, probably more than I should have been.

'_Alright, I'm on my way. Bye X'_

'_Bye X'_ I wasn't sure why I texted him a kiss but it was too late to change it now.

0000

I was sitting anxious in my chair, I felt like a school girl with a crush. I halted at that.

"Where did that thought come from?" I asked myself shaking my head in confusion. I had no idea.

A buzz filled my room stopping me from questioning myself any further. I looked around, where had that come from?

"Mr Ivanov, there's a Mr Hiwatari here to see you." I finally looked down and saw the small intercom type thing sitting on my desk staring up at me.

I pressed the small button on it leaning in close.

"Uh, ok thank you." I answered more than a little hesitant. I had never been this nervous. Lifting my finger I watched as my door swung open and there stood Kai. He had grown; he was at least six foot one. And he had filled out even more, he had always been muscled but now it looked like he had been working out like a mad man. He still had the markings on his face; of course, he'd had them since he was a baby I hadn't thought he'd get rid of them.

He still wore his scarf, again I hadn't thought he'd be rid of that either. He was smiling down at me.

"Hey Tal, I see you haven't changed." He smirked at me; I felt my cheeks heat up at that.

"Yeah, I can see the same can't be said for you. You look great." I complimented, feeling very self-conscious. He just grinned at me and closed the door behind his back.

"You look bored." He told me as he pulled me out of my chair.

"Yeah, and you look taller than me" I noted as I realised I had to look up slightly to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, seems you haven't grown since the last tournament we were in. I remember I used to be a head shorter than you." I smiled as I looked up at him, I had really missed Kai, not really knowing why and not bothering to think about it I pulled him into a hug. Wrapping my arms around him as I held him; I could feel him tense for a moment before hugging my back.

"I've missed you Kai" I admitted as I placed my head under his chin. I felt him resting on my head as he answered.

"Me too, it's been miles too long Tal, I still can't believe you're married. And I missed it."

"I'm sorry about that, I would have invited you but I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" He asked as he placed a hand on the back of my head. Normally I'd have pulled away should anyone try to do that, but with Kai I didn't mind.

"I don't know, I just didn't think you'd find it interesting." I shrugged in his grip as I continued "besides, it's not like it's a secret that you don't like parties. I didn't think you'd be bothered about coming and I didn't want to get my hopes up that you might come and to have them dashed when you didn't arrive."

"You thought I wouldn't arrive? Why wouldn't I? You're my closest friend, well at least you were who knows how much things have changed; I would have loved to have been there." I felt a pang of guilt hit me at his words and I found myself staring down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed. You can come to our anniversary if you want? It's next month, I can call you to the party she wants to throw" I saw him smirking at me. "What?" I asked raising a brow at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I always thought anniversaries were supposed to be between the two dating. You know, dinner maybe go to the cinema; not throwing a party"

"I know it's a little weird but she'd my wife, and as my wife I have to make her happy. And to do that she wants a party, so she's getting one." He just smirked at me and it made me feel extremely self-conscious. Especially with the close proximity we had, that I had only just remembered. I pulled away from the hug that had been going on for about well five minutes and tried to hide the blush I knew was coming to my face.

"I guess I'm supposed to say that's sweet? But if I'm honest that just makes you sound like a puff." I scowled at the blue haired man before me. True he was now taller than me but that didn't mean I was going to be intimidated. He certainly never was when confronted with someone taller than him in other words me.

"Shut up, that's just what someone does when they're married. Do whatever their wife wants. It just makes things easier." I answered, I could see what he was thinking and I had to slap him for it. Only the back of my hand to his chest, and it was soft, but still I think I made my point.

"Alright, no need to be stroppy" he joked with me as he pulled me back into a hug. I returned it immediately.

"I'm not, and what's with all the hugs?"

"I don't see you complaining" he retorted making me blush once more. What was wrong with me today? It seemed whenever I spoke to him about something he'd make me blush. Not to mention that strange thought I had before he came into my office.

"I'm not, anyway. Grab a chair and sit down. I want to catch up"

"Isn't that what reunions are for?"

"Maybe, but I like having a good idea already. I know everything about the other Blitzkrieg boys but you and I lost touch. I hate that and I want to know and you're going to tell me. I'll tell you about me after." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the chair that was seated on the other side of my desk. I pushed him down making him sit and grabbed at my spiny chair. Pulling it around the desk I set it just a few feet from him. Dropping down on the soft spongy seat I pulled my legs up sitting Indian style and resting on my knees.

"Alright, fine. But that's just because you looked cute when you were trying to convince me." I blushed at that, I had never been called cute before. Not even by my wife. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you still beyblade?" I asked; I was curious about that, I didn't think he would but then again I never thought I would stop.

"Not as much. I take her out every week or two to practice to make sure I don't decrease in ability but we don't do nearly as much as we used to do. I remember back in the abbey it was from dawn till dusk training. And we'd be hit if we did any less."

"Yeah, I remember those days. I never thought we'd get out of there" I admitted feeling the scars I had on my back sting, my mind tricking me into thinking they were new again. I groaned to myself at the feeling, thankfully it was a mental groan so he couldn't hear anything.

"What about you Tal? Do you still blade?" Kai asked me and I felt myself become a little sad at my answer. I shook my head.

"No, I don't, and it's not as though I don't love the game anymore. I do, it's just that. Well..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"The wife doesn't want you to anymore?" He asked shocking me slightly, how did he know that? I guessed that by my expression he had figured he was right, which he was. "You shouldn't give up something you love just because the one who you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with doesn't want you to do it anymore. Marriage is a partnership. No one's supposed to make all the decisions, and it sounds to me like she's making them all. You haven't half gotten weak Tala"

I should have been insulted by his words, hell if it was anyone else I would have been but, with Kai they just seemed true. Maybe they were. I don't know. I did let her have all the control; and that shouldn't have happened. I should have had a say in my own life but. Weak, was I really becoming weak? The thought had never crossed my mind before. But now that I think about it, I think Kai may be right. Maybe I am becoming weak. I lowered my eyes to the floor as the realisation hit home.

It was true, I would have to put a stop to that; not a hope in hell was there that I'd become weak.

"Maybe I am becoming weak Kai, but that'll stop now. I'm not being married to someone who believes they have control over my life. We spent our entire childhood under complete control of Boris and your grandfather. That's not going to happen again"

I saw him smirk at my words and nod his head approvingly.

"I'm glad to hear that Tal" he told me simply and the grin on his face made me smile back. I felt a little stupid as I smiled at him; I knew my face was red. Why? I didn't know. "Anyway, it's my turn to ask a question. Are you happy with your wife?"

I was shocked at the question.

"Y-yeah, of course I am. I wouldn't be married to her if I wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just wondered. I had never pictured you with a wife; I suppose I always imagined you to be on your own. Never needing another for support and you can't get much more dependent on someone then when you're married to them." I nodded my head at him as I took in his words.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I never pictured myself with anyone either. But, things don't always turn out as you picture. So do you still keep Dranzer with you everywhere you go?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

Without answering with words he pulled out a blue blade a phoenix chip settled in the middle.

"What do you think?" He asked smug. I smiled at him.

"You make me wish I'd brought Wolborg now. I keep him at home on my drawer. He stays there a lot now. I feel kind of bad for it." I admitted to him.

The two of us kept talking for God knows how long. I didn't care what time it was I just wanted to catch up, I could see the clock ticking from the corner of my eye but I didn't care even the slightest. Who cared if I was fired? I didn't I just wanted to talk to Kai.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

A buzz filled the room however long later catching the two of us off guard, jumping slightly I leaned over and pressed the intercom thing on my desk.

"Yes?" I asked as a voice came over, slightly crackled.

"Mr Ivanov, lunch break is now. Are you and your friend planning on getting some food? If you're too busy I can have lunch brought to the two of you" I looked over to Kai for a brief moment and concluded that they must have believed we were working together.

"No, that's fine. We can come get it, we're finishing up in here anyway" I answered leaning back in my chair. I lifted my finger from the button as I did and let out a long sigh. "First day of work and all I've done so far, is have a gossip with an old friend. Aren't they lucky to have me?" I laughed to myself softly as I pushed myself to my feet. Grabbing Kai's hand I pulled him to his feet. "Come on Kai, let's go have lunch"

He pushed himself up as I pulled him and I all but dragged him from the room. Though as soon as the door was open he pulled his hand from me and motioned for me to lead the way.

"Come on Tal, I want to get something to eat."

"Yeah, you trust me to lead the way. I've never been around here before. It'll be pure luck if we find the dining room" Kai smirked but seemed to trust me.

"You have a better sense of direction than me" I smirked back, it was true, while Kai could read maps without one he'd be lost. Whereas I have quite a good sense of direction; I could navigate my way around the abbey. Nodding to my friend I tried to lead the way. Hoping that I wouldn't get lost, should that happen I have no doubt I'd be embarrassed.

0000

We wandered around for a while, neither of us really focused on finding the small café the building must have had. We were talking like we were back in the abbey and there were no guards around. Basically meaning we wouldn't shut up and were flitting from one subject to the next. In the past ten minutes we had gone from. Why we hate Boris, to Tyson, then Max, moving to when Kenny will ask Emily out and how come he's still so obsessed with Ming-Ming. We moved on to Tyson and Hillary's wedding after that, and Kai even showed me some photos he'd taken.

They were of the cake with a Tyson mid jump in the background. Tyson after he'd tackled the cake, his tux clearly ruined and cake in his hair. Well, what was showing of his hair; like Kai still had his scarf, Tyson still had his hat. I hadn't expected him to get rid of that had either. He did have one of Hillary though, and I will admit she did look beautiful. Her dress was long, reaching just above her ankles; it was made of silk and hugged her figure. Small diamonds were placed in different places to accentuate her body and there was a slit up one side of her dress showing off her legs. She had a silver bracelet on and a small necklace with a symbol on it. She had also grown her hair out so it passed her shoulders.

"I hate to admit it but she looks nice. Why'd she settle for Tyson?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing she just got tired of him constantly pestering her for a date. They do have a kid now" I stared at Kai mildly shocked. I had never thought Tyson would be able to take care of a kid. Last time I saw him he could barely take care of himself.

"Really, that's a surprise"

"You're not the only one surprised, but they had a kid, a little boy. I think they called him Makoto" I wrinkled my nose at that, it wasn't that I didn't like the name it was just that you could tell Tyson had no input whatsoever on the kids name.

"Have you seen the kid?" I asked. I was curious; I wanted to know what he'd look like.

"No, but I hear he looks more like Tyson than Hillary, and that he's small for his age; he's five."

"Was the kid before or after the wedding?" I didn't know why it was important but I was curious.

"She was three months gone at the wedding"

"Maybe that's why she settled?"

"No, she didn't find out till she was eight months gone."

"Oh, she was one of those people that don't find out till they're on the toilet." I smiled softly at that, she must have had such a look on her face when she found out.

"Yeah, I was there when she found out, she didn't half scream." I laughed, hearing Hillary scream, I was sure it'd be a high pitched one. "Anyway, Tal, we need to find somewhere to eat, I'm starving for the first time." Taking my hand he started to pull me in any direction. I didn't know where we were going and he didn't know either.

"Kai, if we get lost I'm blaming you" I told him simply as we turned down a hall, there were a row of offices down this hall and no one was in the offices so it wasn't like we could ask them for directions. Not like we could, Hiwatari's always had pride issues. Never could they accept help. It was one of Kai's few flaws. The other being that he had commitment issues. Which are apparent when he leaves his team at the drop of a hat, but he has been with me and the lads since the fall of BEGA, that proves he likes us more; right?

I didn't know why I was questioning that. Does he have nicknames for the brat pack? Not including the brat pack, itself? No, he doesn't. Does he for us? Yes, he does. I'm Tal, Spencer is Spence, Ian is midget and Bryan is Bry, but that's usually if he want to annoy him. The brat pack was rarely addressed by their names.

"Tal, what's wrong with you? You keep dazing out." I smirked at him a little sheepish.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something, but it's not important" I assured as we walked.

0000

I was sure we'd be lost forever, neither of us could find our way out of here, for half an hour. After that half an hour of hopeless wandering we did manage to reach people and ask for directions. Well, I had to ask for directions. Kai was still insisting that he could have found his way without their help. I had never before met a boy so stubborn.

Thanks to their help we had managed to find the café where dinner was served. But, of course, Kai was annoyed at me.

"Stop being so immature" I told him as I took a bite of the sandwich I had bought

"We could have found our way without their help"

"Yes, but this was just easier" I agreed, though we both knew that possibility was doubtful. He was still grumbling slightly but I just placed my hand over his mouth.

"Get your hand off my face Tala" he told me but it was really muffled so it was quite hard to make out.

"Sorry, I won't unless you promise to stop moaning." I retorted smirking slightly. He just pulled my hand away and gave me a roll of the eye.

"Fine, I'll stop moaning" he responded, accentuating the final word just for effect.

"Good, it was becoming irritating."

"You're irritating" he retorted, smirking

"Yeah cos that's a mature response" I answered, smirking too. I liked talking to my bluenette like this; I hadn't been able to do it since we were last in the Blitzkrieg boys together.

"More mature than you Ivanov"

"Is that right Hiwatari?"

"Yeah, it is" I didn't bother answering him I merely smirked at him and sat back in the chair I had. It wasn't comfy by any means but I was still grateful for it. I'd felt much worse in my life. And I knew that Kai was the same. Back in the abbey we'd had to sleep on the floor on more than one occasion. Compared to that, these chairs were sent from heaven.

"Kai, do you want to come to mine after work? I want you to meet my wife. Still feels weird saying that. I want you to stay over for a bit, but if you have to go back to Brooklyn I'll understand" it was weird how much I wanted for him to say that he could come, but I wasn't an optimist and prepared myself for the worst.

"I can come. Brooklyn understands that I like to do things somewhat randomly. He won't mind if I'm out for a few extra hours." I grinned at him, feeling elated. I fought the urge to give him a squeeze and instead gave him a warm smile. He returned my smile and we ate in silence now. Today would be fun, I was sure. As soon as we got to mine I'd be able to show him around my flat and I could introduce him to her.

I was beginning to look forwards to this reunion.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

The work day was over in what felt like the blink of an eye. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as we left the depressing building. I had begun to fear that my eyes had been damaged from the colour of the building and I was going to only be able to see grey for the rest of my life. But I did have some colour with me; I had Kai walking beside me as he led me to his car.

I hadn't expected him to walk here, so I was curious as to what car he brought. It was no secret that Kai was a millionaire. With the death of his grandfather and no other relatives Kai inherited all of Voltaire's money, as well as Hiwatari enterprise. He had about fifty cars, why he had that many was beyond me. But he had always liked them, I guess it's only natural that he bought so many. It's kind of like women and shoes.

He took hold of my arm and snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned at the contact and saw that Kai had stopped. As I was about to question him I saw he had a set of keys in his hand.

"If you want a lift then it'd be best if you didn't walk past the car. I don't know where your house is, I'll never be able to come over if I can't find your house." I smirked a little sheepish at him from that and allowed him to open the door for me. It was usually what I did with my wife but I didn't say anything about Kai doing it for me. I knew he liked to do that so I kept quiet.

"Thank you" I told him as I sat in his car, I had no idea what type it was; just that it was jet black and looked very expensive. And that the inside was leather. I couldn't resist running my finger over the black leather of the interior. I'd not been in such an expensive car for years. The last one was almost seven years ago when Kai took me out for a drive after passing his test.

He'd taken one of his grandfather's favourite cars, just to spite him, and had driven around in it for maybe three hours. We only stopped because it ran out of petrol and we'd basically broken down. It was those moments that Kai didn't act stuck up. He was always playing the part around people, but with me, especially when something went wrong. He returned to the real Kai, the young Kai I knew from the abbey.

We had laughed so much while waiting for the AA van. Both of us were well aware that the van would ruin the car, but who cared? It was the old man in jail who was paying for it. He had died shortly after that day.

The door closed as Kai entered the car; I turned to look at him as he put the key into the slot.

"Are you ready to go?" Kai asked as he turned the key making the car come to life.

"Yeah, I'll direct you. Just go down here first." I instructed as he pulled the car from the space. He gave a nod and started down the road, we were surrounded in a comfortable silence neither of us needing nor wanting to break it.

I loved our quiet moments; they were rare when we were alone together. We had always had problems with talking to others, but strangely, never with each other. If we were alone we never shut up.

"Hey, Tal, which was is it?" He asked and I pointed, opting for that instead of words. I wanted to relish in the quiet and knew the moment I spoke we'd end up talking the entire way. And most likely not get back to my house.

0000

It took us longer than normal to get back home, but I wasn't complaining. I liked spending time with Kai, he was my best friend.

"We're finally here" I stated, knowing it was obvious but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Yeah, I can see, I do have eyes. So which is it?" He asked and I couldn't resist.

"Why don't you tell me, you do have eyes you know" I knew it was completely childish but I simply couldn't help it.

"Don't get smart Tala" he warned but from the smile on his face I knew he was enjoying it.

"Sorry, hard not to, especially when you're so stupid"

"I'm stupid? I beat you at every test we had in the abbey." I scowled at that. I kind of hoped he wouldn't remember that.

"I mean street smart"

"Yeah, you have street smart, considering you haven't lived on the street since you were five." I tried to keep my scowl in place but all that I managed to do was look a mix of angry and giggling. Almost like most five year olds, ironically.

"Shut up" I told him simply, I hated the thought that I could no longer keep a straight face.

"Make me" he shot back and we began another light hearted argument. Looking at us no one would ever believe that Kai and I could be like that, people presumed we were cold and heartless. Which we were, to most people, but to each other and the team, we were like everyone else. Well, mostly like everyone else, we did tend to have a slightly twisted sense of humour at times which scared a lot of people, mainly Tyson.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to do that? You used to be a lot shorter" I pointed out, and it was true, Kai was always the smallest in the team, excluding Ian, now; I wouldn't be surprised if he was as tall as Bryan.

"I know, you should try growing, it's quite nice. Especially as now I'm taller than you." To prove what we both knew he stepped forwards and seemed to tower over me.

"What's your point?" I asked, unintentionally pouting not to mention folding my arms over my chest.

"No point, just thought I'd annoy you" he stated smirking at me with that insufferable grin. I hated it; it always showed just how smug he was.

"I figured"

"Then why'd you ask?" He asked me as I led him to my flat.

"Shut up Kai" I grumbled as I took him to my flat. I felt slightly embarrassed showing him my home; he lived in a mansion for Christ's sake, I lived in a small flat.

"Stop arguing, and let's go in, I wanna meet your wife. Married, I still can't believe it, I never saw you with a wife. I never saw you with any woman actually; I always presumed we'd be single forever and end up living together." I laughed at him; to be honest I had thought something like that would happen too. But things change and seemed we had changed in relationships. Once we were so cold that despite people throwing themselves at us as soon as we looked at them they shrank away from us. Now though, Kai had a boyfriend and I had a wife. It just wasn't real.

"Same Kai," I agreed as I pushed the door open and was greeted with her washing up. "Hey Jasmine, glad to see you're holding up your side of the bargain" I mentioned as I allowed Kai in. As he stepped in I saw her head snap up. She hadn't been expecting anyone but me and I knew she knew who he was. I had mentioned him enough for her to know what he looked like without the countless pictures of him on my phone.

"Kai Hiwatari I presume?" She asked though we both knew she was sure of that.

"Yes, I hear you're Tal's wife." Kai stated, and I wasn't sure if it was just me but he sounded a little hostile towards her.

"I am; we've been together for a while now." Was I hearing things or did they both sound defensive? Maybe this was a bad idea "So Tala, how did your first day at work go?"

"Ok, I didn't really do much though, they didn't even tell me what to do. I swear that place is a shit business."

"Tala" I stared at her, it sounded like she was reprimanding a child.

"Don't speak to him like that" Kai answered before I could, his voice sounded icy, almost like when we were younger. He used to always stick up for me in the abbey, because, as much as I hate to admit it, I wasn't the best at dealing with confrontation by the other kids.

"He's my husband; I can talk to him however I want"

"Bullshit you can, he's my best friend; I know him far better than you could ever hope to. You can't even imagine everything he's been through, I however, have been there going through it with him."

I shouldn't have invited him should I? Instead of getting involved with the argument they were starting I took his arm and pulled him so he'd follow.

"Come on Kai, let me show you around. It may not be as impressive as your house but I like it here." He turned his head to look at me as soon as I took his arm and allowed me to pull him away.

I tried to keep my voice neutral as I talked to him and didn't bother to look behind at my wife. She was a pain but I didn't want to get into an argument.

"Yeah, alright, let's have a look around. I want to see everything. And here the tour won't take an hour." I smirked at that, the first time I visited Kai at his mansion I had had a tour round, but it had taken us an hour to see the whole place, and even then we got lost on the way back.

"Yeah, even you can't get lost here" I joked, earning a glare from my crimson eyed friend.

"Don't be too sure about that" he joked back, making me smile with slight shock, he wasn't one for admitting imperfections, much less joking about them. But it's not like I'm complaining, I like that he's changing a little. Just a little though, I don't want to lose my friend.

"Come on, let's look round, Jasmine said she'd do the housework today so we can do whatever we want."

"You sound like a child, you do realise that right? It's like you'll only do something for something in return. That isn't good for a relationship you know?" I rolled my eyes at his words. He was talking to me about not getting something for something in return? He's the one who betrayed his team just for a chance to win.

"Yeah, you're one to talk; you use people all the time. It's your favourite hobby." He scowled at me for my retort but didn't answer. Instead letting me guide him around the flat, I showed him my room the bathroom, the living room. Everywhere that I could, the only place he didn't see was the crawl space.

"Your place is pretty nice Tal, not too small, just right for two people. What happens when you have kids?" Kai asked me as we sat down on my bed after the tour.

"Trust me Kai, I'm never having kids. After spending the majority of my life stuck around nothing but boys being beaten by the abbey guards I've been put of having kids. Especially seeing how we behaved as children. I don't want to see any kids of mine turn out like us"

"What's wrong with us?" He asked, not sounding genuinely curious but I answered anyway.

"We're cold, unsociable distant from everyone, the only people who really know us are each other and we were abandoned by our family." I answered listing off everything I didn't like about myself, and a little concerning Kai and the others.

"You know, if you just list the negative things then no one's got anything good." Kai remarked making me smirk. I leaned into him slightly smiling.

"Yeah, maybe, but can you list anything good about us?" I asked him, not expecting him to be able to say anything.

"I can do a list for you. You're smart, strong, funny, caring, when you want to be, cynical, not to mention you aren't bad to look at. That good enough for you, I've done a list of good things?" I stared at him more than a little shocked.

"Kai" I tried to say something but trailed off. It wasn't important. "Thanks" I finally managed to say.

"Don't thank me Tal, it's just the truth. Besides, one's bound to have high opinions of someone when they've known them most of their life" I smiled at that, I knew I could do a list for him too. It was true that when you knew someone for so long you could point out all their good points, besides Boris. With that man there wasn't one honourable trait that man had, he was just plain vile.

"True." I agreed as I leaned back on my double bed and smiled at the back of Kai's head. "You know Kai, I don't like to think about your bad points" I told him, in a casual tone.

"Yeah; and why's that? Are there too many to think about?"

"No, actually I can never think of any."

"Why's that a bad thing?" I shrugged

"I don't know, maybe because it frustrates me. Not being able to find one fault." I admitted as I looked over to him. "Kai, do you ever wonder what would have happened if I were gay?" I asked, not really knowing why but the question had always made me wonder.

"I don't know" he shrugged "but I guess we'd have ended up together. You know we were closer than anything, we still are, and I know that if you were gay I would have tried something. But as you're not, I guess we'll never know" I smiled at that, I don't know why but it filled me with a strange feeling at knowing that Kai would date me should I be gay.

"Yeah, I guess we won't" I agreed as I pushed myself up into a half slouch. "I'll go talk to the wife, see if dinner's ready yet." Pushing myself off the bed I turned to him. I gave the bluenette a small smile and left the room.

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

Kai's POV

I watched as Tala left the room walking with a grace he had no idea he possessed. In truth I had always liked Tala. It was quite obvious if you thought about it, yes he was my best friend but it didn't start that way. I had always just seen him as a pretty face in the abbey. And if I'm honest with myself the only reason I hung around him was because he was pretty.

But I did soon discover that he wasn't gay, and, much to my dismay, I had to change my approach to stay near him. If I wanted to stay with him I'd have to switch to friend. And I will admit that wasn't easy. But I am glad that it changed. Don't get me wrong it gutted me to hear he was married. I'd always thought that maybe something could come from us but, now, I guess that card is well and truly off the table and burned.

Still, I suppose there will always be a small part of me that believes Tala does like guys. I don't know why though. Maybe because he has some moments that make you go 'he's definitely one of them'. Those moments always make me laugh. They're unconscious little things, things no one would notice ordinarily.

Like the way he checks his nails. He always holds his hand out and stares at them like he's criticising them. He spends far too long looking in the mirror. I know I don't do any of these things but still. Most gays do, Brooklyn certainly does. I had to hide the mirror from him once. And it's not even like Tala's checking his face, he pouts and wipes away at imaginary dirt.

I knew I wasn't the only one who'd noticed this; Bry had mentioned it to me countless times. He'd always ask me if I was sure Tal was straight, he doubted him for the same reasons I did. He acted far too feminine than a lad should act.

Pushing myself up onto my feet I walked over to the door and leaned out, trying to see if I could see the redhead. I could hear faint talking in the other room but it was too muffled through the walls for me to make out any words.

I left the bedroom and started to walk towards the voices; with every step I took I could make out his voice more clearly.

"Hurry up, I'm starved. I need to get back to Kai, we were talking and I wanna get back to him"

"Then do, you pestering me won't make it go any quicker" I rolled my eyes at that, he could be a child sometimes. But, strangely, that didn't make me feel any different towards him. He'd not had to grow up till his teens and that was my fault mostly. I had always fought his battles so to say and he'd not had to till I left.

I could imagine Tal rolling his eyes and perhaps mumbling a few things. I walked closer to where I knew he was and peered around the corner. I wasn't sure why I was hiding but I knew that I didn't want him to see me and believe I've been eavesdropping. Which I was, but he couldn't know that. If he did I have no doubt he'd be pissed off. I saw him leaning on the back of a chair, his arms pressed against the chair back and his body rocking slightly as though he were bored.

"Come on, just turn the heat up a little, I'm starved and I'm sure Kai is too." That was true, I was hungry, but I could deal with it. I've been far longer without food, same with Tala. I did try to hide my smirk at Tala's ignorance concerning cooking. 'Turn the heat up'? That wouldn't do anything but ruin the food. But Tala didn't know that, I never let him cook when we were at the last tournament. The one time I did the kitchen was almost lit on fire.

Pushing myself away from the wall I walked into the kitchen, trying not to look like I'd been listening.

"Hey, Tal what's taking you so long?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound strange. It wasn't like me to care for others, but I always found myself caring for him. Honestly, if he wasn't married now I would have asked him out. I believe that shows just how much I care. I've never really asked anyone out before. Well, obviously I have but I've never done it for more than a quick fling with somebody.

Tala turned to look at me, an expression of shock crossing his face. But it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Oh, Kai, you shocked me. I've let my guard down lately. I haven't been trying to detect people's presence for a while now. I should have known to do that with you around. You've always been a sneaky lad. Even when you were a child in the abbey, you could always sneak out of the cells-rooms without anyone knowing" I noticed his quick alteration on the word cells. Apparently despite the marriage he didn't trust her completely, that could be good for me.

I mentally shook my head before I could get any worse thoughts. Breaking up a marriage? That was what I was thinking. Horrible, it was horrible thinking that. I didn't really know my parents but Tala knew his when he was younger. And I know that his parents were destroyed by an interfering other. I would hate to do that to him. I know that their split was the reason Tala was given to the abbey.

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to make you jump" I apologised smirking, just to show I didn't really mean it. It was rare he was off guard and he knew that too. So, obviously I wasn't sorry for what used to be a rare occurrence.

"Yeah, you're about as sorry as I'd be if I did that to you"

I just smiled at that, not confirming not denying. We both knew it was true.

"True, so has the wife finished?" I asked, trying not to sound smug with the knowledge that I knew more about her husband than she did.

"No, she's taking far too long." He answered, his voice holding a whiny tone I hadn't heard for a while. Sure he'd wined today but this was a tone he used to use as a child. And I hadn't heard it since he was a child.

"Don't complain; it takes time to make good things."

"Well it shouldn't" he complained. Not wanting to stop using that tone.

"Probably, but you never were a patient one were you?" I joked, smirking at him, hoping for one in return. Which he granted, he smiled softly at me.

"Maybe not" he agreed looking slightly sheepish.

"So Tal, you heard about Ray?" I asked, remembering the news I had heard a few weeks ago. I doubted he knew; he and Ray never got on well. He'd always taken Bryan's side after their battle in Russia and frankly the two never saw eye to eye after that.

"No. What?" He asked, actually sounding curious.

"He and Mariah finally had their first kid" I answered, taking a seat in one of the chairs they had in the kitchen.

"Really, you know I almost feel bad for the cat. A little kitten running around can't be easy." He smirked as he pulled a chair around to sit beside me.

"She's only a few months old, can't be too much trouble."

"I don't know, didn't you used to have a cat? Surely at a few months they start to get annoying."

"Yeah, a full cat, sure they're annoying. But I think theirs is more human. They aren't full cats themselves."

"I don't know, I do distinctly remember you telling me Ray purred in his sleep." I smirked as I tried to stop myself from laughing. Ray did purr in his sleep, and it was definitely funny to watch, I couldn't have not told Tala about it.

"Yeah, he did, still he's not a full cat. He doesn't have fur does he?" I asked, watching as Tala smirked back

"Fair enough, he's not a cat, fully." He relented

"You two are children, but I knew what I was getting into when I was getting married to you so I can't complain." I watched as Tala leant back in his chair, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, you should have known better"

"I should have, I should have listened to my dad"

"He never did like me" turning to me he clarified "never got over the Russian world championships." I nodded, some of my team's families were still sore about that. Hiro being one of them, I swear that guy just can't let things go. It's one of the few things I think Tyson has over his brother. The ability to get over a grudge, he definitely doesn't have brains or strength or looks. And it does pain me to admit Hiro isn't bad to look at.

"I can understand that, Tyson's brother is the same."

"Really, I would have never thought of Hiro to be the caring overprotective type. After all he did abandon Tyson."

"Yeah, that's one fact I love to bring up if I get in a fight with him. If Tyson can forgive his own brother for abandoning him why not me for doing the same thing in Russia"

"You are a horrible person sometimes" he joked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Using that against him, a guilt trip regarding his own brother"

"It was needed if I were to win the argument. If he can bring up my mistakes why can't I do the same?"

"So I was a mistake?" He asked raising a brow.

"Let's not make this about you" I answered, smirking at him

"Ok, dinner's ready" his wife answered making me slouch in my chair. Something I would have never done around anyone else.

"Great, I'm starved"

"I know Tala, you've mentioned it before. A lot." She smiled as she set three plates down on the table, seating herself next to Tala. I watched as she scooted ever so slightly closer to Tala, seemed she was the jealous type. That amused me, but it seemed it didn't register with Tala. That or he just didn't care.

"Maybe, but it's true" he answered returning her smile.

I watched the display silently as they spoke softly to the other. It was best if I stayed silent. I could watch them; it was nice to see him actually talking to someone else. He was always an introverted kid.

"Hey Kai, do you remember that team from the last world championship where that cheating team played?" He asked, making me turn to him with a slightly confused look. It left quickly and I nodded slightly. "What were they called?"

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked

"We're talking about who's going to be at the reunion and I can't remember what they're called"

"Barthez Battalion" I answered simply as I turned back to my food

"Oh yeah, that guy Miguel was on there." He smiled "I never liked that Barthez, he was a creep"

"Yeah Tal, you just realise that?"

"Shut up. He was a creep. It was unnerving the similarity he had with Boris. I swear long lost brother" I laughed softly

"I suppose" I answered simply as I kept eating. "Ian's still pissed that he couldn't get his hands on their blades"

I know, honestly, if he wanted to check their blades he could have come too. But the midget wanted to stay in the mansion" I smirked at him for that. It was true, we did invite Ian to come with us but he refused. Far too content to be waited on hand and foot by my staff, it took a lot to actually kick him out after we stopped blading.

"He did, I think he misses the personal servants. It is nice to be waited on for a change."

"Yeah, we were all too used to how the abbey did things."

"Weren't we all? Besides, the kid would've been board at the championships. He's not the most patient kid"

"Fair enough, still, I'm sure he'd want to go back to yours."

"You want him to come over? Trust me; I don't think I could keep my staff if I agreed to that? I had to give them a pay rise just to stop them quitting before he left."

"He couldn't have been that bad."

"Do you know some of his demands?"

"No"

"They weren't too bad honestly, but the fact that he ordered about fifty different things a day and hardly gave them time to put their feet up for a moment really did it. And he was asking for things I'd never requested so they were quite bemused. Ice cream ever morning brought to his room for breakfast. Three homemade cakes; all shaped like his favourite pokemon characters. Hot chocolate with orange marshmallows, the list goes on and on. I felt sorry for my staff for the first time."

"I always knew the midget wasn't right in the head. I didn't know they did orange marshmallows"

"I don't think they normally do." I answered smirking

"So your servants had to make orange marshmallows?"

"Yeah, they were lucky that he'd never had one before"

"I doubt that'd have stopped him from complaining. Give him a little power and he goes insane"

"Yeah, why else did I have to raise them to £10 an hour?"

"Is that a lot? I've not really had a paying job for a while."

"A lot compared to what they had before. I swear sometimes I doubt whether it's worth it."

"And then?" Tala asked, knowing there was more.

"I remember that I prefer being waited on and it'd be impossible for me to keep the house clean on my own"

"Yeah, that's true; the place is a five story mansion. How do you even know what's in that house?" Tala changed the topic suddenly, surprising Kai slightly but he answered normally.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could have a serial killer in there, just living nice in luxury and you'd have no idea. I do not believe you can use all of those rooms. Much less find your way around."

"I've lived there a large portion of my life Tal; even I know my way around my house"

"I'm just saying there're like a hundred rooms and you can't use them all. One of them must be housing something you don't know about."

"I'm sure there is something there I don't know about but I doubt it's a murderer. And a lot of the rooms were Voltaire's so they're locked and I have no idea where the keys are."

"That's shit"

"Tala" She hissed at him making me scowl at her, I didn't like that woman, irritating as hell.

"What? It is, imagine not being able to go everywhere in here"

"I have narrowed it down to fifteen sets of keys. Some of them have to work on those doors."

"Fifteen"

"It's better than it was; I started off with forty so I more than halved it."

"Still, it's more than I thought."

"I get it Tala, but can we just shut up and finish eating. I don't care about a mansion or some crazy relative, can we just eat?"

"Alright, Christ, don't get in a strop."

I glared at her from the corner of my eye, she was grating on me more and more, but unfortunately I had to put up with her, she was with my best friend. Still, not wanting to cause problems I kept quiet and ate in silence trying to act like I didn't notice the frosty glares they were throwing at the other.

**please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

When we had finished I left the table to give the two some privacy to air their argument. But of course I still wanted to hear what was happening so I stood just around the corner, listening to their quietened down fight.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me?" Tala hissed at the woman.

"Me embarrass you? Are you kidding me? You're the one who always embarrasses me."

"How?"

"How, how about how you act, constantly acting like a child."

"You knew how I was when you married me, but acting rude, around my best friend, are you bloody kidding me?"

"Don't swear at me."

"I'll do whatever I want to. Just because we're married doesn't mean I have to change who I am"

"You'll stop swearing. What happens when we have kids? Are you going to swear around them?"

"Kids?! Are you bloody kidding me? I'm not having kids, I don't want them. Ian's bad enough"

"Stop changing the subject by dragging your friends into this."

"How am I dragging them into this? I'm stating facts. Nothing more"

"Nothing more, please, nothing's ever as simple as that. I know you're hiding something Tala and I'm going to get it out of you."

"Now who's changing the subject? And what am I hiding, go on, tell me. I'm all ears."

"You're acting just how you did last year. Since you came back home you've been acting how you did last year."

"Oh my god, I spend a little time with a friend and this is what I get. I thought we got past that, I said I was sorry, I apologised immensely. It was a stupid mistake that I never made again."

"I don't care if it was a mistake, you kissed a _man_ Tala, you cheated on me with a man. Do you not realise that hurt me, I thought we were breaking up after that."

"I said I was sorry, I kissed one guy, it was a mistake. I was just experimenting. You can't think I did it again for spending time with my best friend."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. I thought you were gay Tala"

"I'm not; I was spending time with a friend. You can't act like that around Kai because of our problems. He's got a boyfriend. Jasmine, I promise nothing happened. I was just spending some time with a friend" he had taken a hold of her shoulders some point during their argument. I wasn't sure when, I was too stunned by the revelation that he'd kissed a man. Maybe I had a chance with him after all.

"Alright, I suppose."

"So are we good now?"

"I suppose"

"Are you going to apologise to Kai?"

"I suppose"

"Will you say anything other than 'I suppose'"

"I suppose" shaking his head he smirked softly.

"Alright, go apologise and we'll get out of your hair"

As soon as she moved the way I came I stepped back silently moving towards Tala's bedroom door. Leaning against it I closed my eyes and took a stance that was practically as trademarked as my scarf.

"Kai?" I opened my eyes at the woman's voice, raising a brow at her as I stared closely at her face. The conflicting emotions were clear and I had to restrain a smirk at that.

"Yes?"

"I-I want to apologise to you, I was a little rude over dinner."

"It's fine, I understand that I bring that out in people" I excused, not wanting to start another argument but also fighting with myself on what I could discover should another fight be provoked. It would be important for my slim chance with the redhead. Still breaking up a marriage before I'd even had a green light from the teen was a stupid thing to do.

"Still, I wanted to apologise, I was a bitch" she muttered simply, clearly hating that she was doing this.

"I suppose you were, still, think nothing of it. As long as Tal's happy you can be as big a bitch as you want." Despite it being against my character to be warm, or at least not hostile, to others outside my circle I gave the woman a small smile. Mainly because I felt sympathy towards her for planning to steal her husband.

Well, planning may be a strong word, more like beginning to plan. I hadn't come up with anything yet.

"Thank you, I'll leave now" I could visibly see the tension in her shoulders loosen. Seemed that went more against her grain than I had initially thought. Smirking softly I listened for her to speak with my redhead again.

"Well?"

"I did it, he said it was fine. 'As long as Tal's happy' he said. So can I go now?"

"You're acting as if I forced you to do that, you're the one always complaining about me being a bad host. I was just trying to return the favour" I could hear venom in his voice, skilfully masked venom that came off as sarcasm. To anyone else it'd have sounded like banter between husband and wife. But I knew better, she'd offended Tala more than she'd ever know.

And she'd also played right into my hand. If she kept this up he'd be as good as mine.

0000

Maybe ten minutes later my redhead came towards me running a hand through his hair.

"I know you heard our fight" he stated simply, not even pausing to look me in the eye just walking straight into his room leaving me to follow.

"I didn't" I defended but there was no point Tala knew me better than anyone.

"Don't lie Kai, you hear everything, I know you heard my fight and so I'm going to tell you what happened."

"You mean with kissing another man?" I asked, no point trying to deny it, he knew me as well as I knew myself. So he just nodded softly dropping onto his bed with a heavy thud. He was too light to cause that amount of noise.

"Yeah"

"I never saw you as the experimental type"

"I could be, why not?"

"Because you were always the cautious type. Following orders and never questioning them. Never one to experiment"

"And you are?"

"I did and now I date guys so yeah, I think I'm quite experimental."

"Shut up"

"Just because I'm right"

"Leave it"

"So, are you going to explain?"

"I don't know now"

"I could always just tell everyone at the reunion tomorrow"

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"Fine" with a heavy sigh Tala started to retell the story that had been irritatingly brought up in his argument "it happened last year I was drunk out at a party. Bryan had dragged me along insisting that I was acting like a sixty year old man. Not wanting to be described in such an ugly way I agreed and let him drag me along. There I met a guy, don't even know his name, and we ended up kissing. Nothing more happened and it was stupid thing to do. I was just experimenting but I obviously felt guilty and the wife was convinced I was gay."

"What's wrong with being gay?" I asked, storing that little piece of information for later.

"Well, when you're married a lot of things." The redhead answered as he slouched back on his bed.

"Did you like it?"

"W-what? Why do you want to know that?"

"Just curious"

"I don't know; I was drunk I barely even remembered it."

"I take it that the guy wasn't very skilled"

"Kai, can we please not have this conversation!" Tala begged, feeling incredibly awkward with my probing questions.

"He was new at it" I concluded as I nodded my head softly. "That's a shame. If you're going to cheat it should be with someone who's not a disappointment. I wouldn't have been a disappointment" Tala stared at me with wide eyes, I hadn't realised I had gotten so close to him.

"Kai, you're being weird." He whispered his warm breath blowing on my face we were that close together.

Hiding my own shock at moving in so close I simply smirked and moved back.

"And you're normal Tala?" I asked, glancing sideways at the redhead to see him scowl. Apparently mistaking my gesture as one to merely wind him up.

"I'm more normal than you. At least I don't creep on my best friends."

"Creep?" I asked, the word lost on me. I was sure he meant something different to my understanding.

"Yeah, you know, act creepy towards someone. I'm odd but you were just being creepy."

"That was the plan" I lied as I sat next to him. "So tell me, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know; there're only a few hours left till I need to go to bed. Cos unlike you I need sleep."

"I sleep"

"You don't, Kai I lived with you in the abbey. You slept for three hours, max."

"It was more than that surely"

"Nope, three hours. How you survived is beyond me."

"Well, I definitely sleep more now. I even have a lie in every once in a while."

"Considering this is you we're speaking about I think I'm allowed to be shocked. Wow, I never thought you would even consider staying in bed for an extra five minutes on your birthday, not it's becoming more regular. Soon you'll be like me sleeping all the time"

"I wouldn't go that far Tal" I answered serious but I knew my eyes told a different story. Unlike most Tala could always read me, to a certain extent, he knew when I was joking even if it didn't sound like one. Living with someone for a large portion of your life does that to you, and despite not wanting to sound cheesy, even in my head, you do form a bond with the people of the abbey. All the other abbey kids are just like us.

"Fine, fine, sleeping in like me would be a stretch. But still, you're starting down that road."

"Yes, so let's turn around and become 'old Kai' again"

"Old Kai? Oh, you mean the Kai I didn't like. You were far too cold and heartless back then. I'm glad you're becoming normal Kai again. I think coming out made you be the Kai I loved back in the abbey"

"Really, I never much liked that Kai, when I did come out at fifteen; I felt I was far too open and talkative. It unnerved me that I actually wanted to talk to them."

"You are a strange one Kai, you know that?" Tala asked me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I was glad he'd relaxed after the moment earlier. I didn't like him being uneasy, especially when I caused it.

"I know, but it's not as though you're the definition of normality, is it?"

"I'm more normal than you. I have a wife"

"You're just playing society's idea of normal not your own" I pointed out

"I am?" I was fairly shocked by that answer, I figured he knew

"Yes Tala, you got married young because you thought that was normal. Well, I hate to tell you but divorce is more normal than marriage now"

"Does that mean I have to get divorced now?" He asked, smiling at the end of his sentence.

"Well, I wouldn't write it off. You get divorced I'll leave Brooklyn and we get together"

"What? So all the conspiracy theorists at the abbey can say 'I told you so'"

"They did always think we'd get together"

"Yeah, and I was always the feminine one"

"You would be the feminine one"

"Why?" He asked and I just laughed. He knew why, but I still answered.

"You spend forever on your hair, you pout, your hands constantly rested on your hips. You complained about being dirty-"

"That doesn't mean I'd be the girl. Just cos I take care of myself."

"I'm taller than you"

"We used to be the same size"

"I'm taller than you"

"I used to be taller than you."

"Used to"

"Oh shut up" he huffed and folded his arms over his chest, an action that made it impossible for me to suppress a chuckle. It was rare I managed to annoy him to the point where he'd go into a 'huff' as it was commonly referred to.

"Now, why would I do that when it pisses you off so?"

"Kai" he whined, but he immediately covered his mouth, obviously realising just how feminine that action could be construed as he straightened up and rested his hand on his leg. "I'm not feminine. I'm metrosexual"

"Of course you are Tal, keep living in denial. I'll be waiting for you to accept the truth."

"I'm not gay"

"Of course not" I pushed myself up off the bed glancing down at the clock on my phone. "Oh for God's sake."

"What?"

"I promised Brooklyn we'd spend the evening together. Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight"

"It's not that la-holy shit" Tala cut himself off as he looked over my shoulder. "How the hell is it eight already?" He asked, as though expecting me to answer. How could I answer? I had no clue.

"Yes it is, now, I'll see you tomorrow." Taking advantage of him being off guard and my new height advantage I patted his head and left his room. "Bye Tala"

I didn't get an answer, mainly because he was gaping at my back but it didn't matter. I did love catching him off guard.

"Don't pat my head. I'm two years older than you."

"I'm taller than you" I countered as I slipped past his wife. Seems she was eavesdropping. But not as good as me. "I'll see you tomorrow Jasmine" I didn't miss the small glare directed my way as I showed myself out.

Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

**please read review**


End file.
